Mobile electronic computing devices such as smart phones have become common in our society. People can use their smart phones to make telephone calls, to send and receive emails and text messages and to access websites over the Internet. It also has become common to conduct electronic transactions over the Internet using a smart phone.
When users conduct certain types of electronic transactions, for example financial transactions, the user typically needs to be authenticated before the financial transaction can occur. Conducting financial transactions from a mobile electronic computing device such as a smart phone can create challenges regarding authentication.